To rid the disease
by Anaralasia
Summary: Under the stairs, when no one cares I'm dead, under the stairs, thats where I'll wait for you..
1. Violent Silence

**_  
To rid the disease_**

****

* * *

****

_In the violent silence_

_Of a dream within a dream_

_You fill my soul with beauty_

_You're my shiny man machine_

_I'm sinking in the roses_

_Falling down to fade away_

_The velvet blade of apathy_

_Makes the crush so bittersweet_

Schritte über Asphalt.

Taumelnd. Unsicher. Unregelmäßig. Das helle Lachen einer jungen Frau.

Die orangen Straßenlaternen welche die Dunkelheit erhellen, über ihre schwarzen Haare streichen und sie in ein unwirkliches Licht tauchen.

Die kühle Nachtluft streicht über ihre weiße Haut, fährt durch die weichen Strähnen, lässt sie im Wind tanzen.

Ihr Gang ist leicht, unbeschwert, und getragen von Alkohol.

Wenn man sich konzentriert, kann man noch die Vibration des Basses wahrnehmen, der aus den Lautsprechern dringt, wenige hundert Meter entfernt.

Die Menschenmassen, die sich dazu tranceartig bewegen, eng aneinander, die Hitze des Moments auskostend, denen hat sie für heute Nacht den Rücken gekehrt.

Der Geschmack des Absinth's liegt ihr noch immer auf der Zunge, und sie erinnert sich mit einem Schmunzeln an die junge Frau, mit welcher sie ihn genoss. Absinth beflügelt.

Und Schönheit beflügelt..

Doch das Getränk - "Grüne Fee" - konnte wohl kaum mit der ästhetischen Attraktivität ihrer Gesprächspartnerin mithalten.

Die peroxydblonden Haare, lang, glatt, die ihr zartes Gesicht umrahmten. Der zierliche, in eine Korsage geschnürte Körper ließ Spielraum für Gedanken die sich weit von dem entfernten, was in irgendeiner Weise noch anständig gewesen wäre.

Sie prustet.

Meine Schöne, denkt sie, vielleicht sieht man sich wieder. Bestimmt. Ihr Gedankengang, der sich dem zuwandte, was heute Nacht noch hätte geschehen können, wenn sie sich auf etwaige Avancen eingelassen hätte, wird jäh unterbrochen, als etwas kaltes, nasses ihre Nase trifft.

Keine Sekunde später vernimmt sie ein tiefes Grollen.

Leicht zu verwechseln mit dem immer weniger werdenden Bass.

Doch der dann erscheinende Blitz nimmt ihr all die Zweifel. Sie beginnt zu zittern, es wird nass, und immer mehr Regentropfen benetzen ihre zarte Haut, und ihre Kleidung, die nicht viel mehr ist als ein kurzer Rock - den man wohl besser als breiteren Gürtel bezeichnet - und ein mehr zeigendes als verhüllendes, schwarzes Top, das ihre weiblichen Kurven wunderbar in Szene setzt.

Eng anliegend, durchnässt klebt es an ihrem Körper.

Ihre Schritte werden schneller, verlieren sich im Lauf.

Ab und an tritt sie unfreiwillig enthusiastisch in eine der vielen Regenpfützen, welche sich mittlerweile zu Hauf auf der Straße bilden.

Ihr Haar klebt an ihrem Hals, ihren Wangen, ihrem Kopf.

Eine schöne Erkältung erwartet sie, da ist sie sich sicher, und als sie ihr Heim erreicht, ist sie mehr als dankbar.

Der Griff in ihre Tasche glückt.

Auf Anhieb findet sie ihre Schlüssel, steckt diese ins Schloss und tritt ein.

Ihr Weg führt sie ins Bad, triefend nass hinterlässt sie unzählige Spuren auf dem Teppichboden.

Schlurfend stellt sie sich, eingehüllt in einen weichen Bademantel, vor den Spiegel.

Das sterile Licht der Lampe brennt ihr in den Augen.

Verlaufene Augen.

Die schwarze Schminke läuft weiter über ihre blassen Wangen, ihre Lippen sind halb geöffnet.

Ihr Anblick erschreckt sie.

Wann hatte sie sich zum letzten Mal wahrgenommen?

Wann?

Sie will den Blick abwenden.

Sie will sich nicht sehen.

Sie will ihn nicht sehen.

Krampfhaft schließt sie die Augen, wohl wissend, dass dies nichts nützt. Verzweifelt ruft sich die junge Frau Bilder ins Gedächtnis, Bilder des Abends. Pulsierende Körper, die sich mit dem Bass in der Unendlichkeit wiegen, heiße Leiber, aneinander gepresst.

Blicke.

Worte.

Alkohol.

Lange, weiße Beine.

Schmale Taille.

Schöne Brüste, weder zu groß noch zu klein, von sanfter, violetter Spitze verdeckt.

Wunderschön.

Die Augen, dunkelgrün.

Diese Sümpfe, ein Hauch braun.

Sie hatte sich darin verloren.

Die blonden langen Strähnen, eine hängt ihr in ihr attraktives Gesicht.

Doch etwas ist anders.

Ihre Nase ist nicht mehr ganz so filigran, und ihre Augenbrauen werden groß.

Dick.

Die Haare werden kürzer und ihr Blick kälter.

Kalt.

Eisblau.

Ihre weiblichen Konturen verschwinden.

Werden klarer.

Kantiger.

Männlicher.

Der Anblick ist so unwirklich, dass die Schwarzhaarige beginnt zu lachen.

Zu kreischen.

Hysterisch und laut, nur um anschließend schreiend zu Boden zu sinken.

Der Mantel löst sich von ihren bebenden Schultern.

Nackt.

Tränen laufen über ihr Gesicht, während sie weiterlacht.

Wimmert.

Weint.

Und die Augen schließt, gequält.

Verzweifelt.

Verloren..

* * *

Der Tragödie erster Teil -lächelt-

Freue mich über Kritik, Lob, gerne auch beides gleichzeitig ;)

Und ob eine Fortsetzung erwünscht ist, die gegebenfalls auch längere Kapitel beinhaltet. Seht das als Prolog.

Liebe Grüße,

Ana

(Der Liedauszug am Anfang ist von Darling Violetta - A Smaller God.. naja, und der Disclaimer ist klar. Gehört mir nix und wenn ich fertig bin leg ich's brav zurück in die Spielekiste.)


	2. Morning Rain

* * *

**Kapitel 2 :**_  
_

* * *

_Deadlight holiday_

_Killing time to make us stay_

_Hollow as the promises of yesterday_

_On and on the music plays_

_Memories in paraphrase_

_Falling past my window like the morning rain_

Verschwommene Schatten tanzen um sie herum.

Versuchen sie zu fassen, sie an sich zu reißen.

Fahle Lichter umschlängeln sie sanft,

zu schüchtern und zu sachte um sie zu vertreiben.

Ein Kampf, ausgefochten - verzerrt und unwirklich, dennoch nahe genug.

Das Licht wird heller,

gleißender,

gewinnt an Mut und versucht heftiger denn je die Schatten zu besiegen, die sich drohend in ihrem Kopf festsetzen,

in den dunkelsten Ecken ihrer Gedanken weitere Kinder gebären und ihr eine Verzweiflung bringen, die ihr sinnbildlich das Hirn spaltet.

Es dreht sich alles schneller, ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen zieht sich plötzlich in ihren Brustkorb, vorbei an ihren weiteren Organen, hinauf in ihren Kehlkopf.

Das Spiel endet erst, als sie die Augen aufschlägt und sich auf dem kalten Fliesenboden ihres Badezimmers erbricht.

Die Kälte kriecht ihren zarten, weißen Körper entlang und frisst sie beinahe auf.

Verstört versucht sie, trotz des ansteigenden Schwindelgefühls, ihren Bademantel zu ergreifen.

Sie schafft es mit Mühe, richtet sich wankend auf und taumelt zu ihrer Couch ins Wohnzimmer.

Erschöpft legt sie sich nieder, wagt aber nicht die Augen zu schließen, in Angst die Schatten könnten wiederkommen.

So liegt sie dort, in völliger Ruhe.

Apathisch.

Ein zaghafter Blick aus dem Fenster sagt ihr, dass dieser Tag grau ist.

Grau und verregnet.

Wolkenverhangener Himmel - Als würde er ihr sagen wollen, dass die Dunkelheit sie besiegen wird.

Ihre Dunkelheit, ihre über alles geliebte Nacht versetzt sie in solche Schrecken, dass sie es kaum wagt sich zu regen, geschweige denn etwas zu tun.

Der verangene Tag findet nur langsam den Weg zurück in ihren Schädel.

Sie erinnert sich immer mehr an die Schönheit der letzten Nacht - Das impliziert vorallem die dunkle Lady, mit der sie einige angenehme Stunden im "Asylum" verbrachte.

Ihr Name ist still und ungewiss, doch die erschöpfte Frau ist sich sicher, sie würde sie wiedersehen.

Einen Punkt an der Decke fixierend kuschelt sie sich tiefer in den weichen Stoff des Mantels. Sie wagt es kaum zu blinzeln.

Sie erschrickt so sehr, dass sie beinahe zu Boden fällt, als ein Klingeln ertönt. Das monotone Piepen ihres Mobiltelefons, das laute Brummen des Vibrationsalarms auf dem Tisch neben der Wohnungstür scheucht das Gefühl der Übelkeit zurück in ihre Glieder.

Verstört setzt sie sich auf, versucht sich einen Moment zu fassen.

Betend, dass störende Geräusch würde die Folter beenden.

Ihr Ruhe schenken.

Aussichtslos, wie sie nach kurzer Zeit festellt.

Sie atmet ein letztes Mal tief durch. Steht schwankend auf und eilt zu ihrem Handy. Als ihr Blick auf das Display fällt, gleitet ihr das Telefon beinahe aus der Hand.

Mit einem Schlag ist sie zurück in der Realität - Weigert sich dennoch standhaft, das Gespräch anzunehmen. Erst als das Piepen so penetrant wird, dass sie glaubt ihr Gehirn würde zerplatzen, nimmt sie ab.

"Abby?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen entweicht ihrem Mund. Sie verliert, schließt doch die Augen. Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich herausstellt, denn als sie wieder aufblickt ist es als würde sich ihre gesamte Wohnung um sie drehen.

"Abby?" Eine verzerrte Stimme.. kennt sie die..? Sie glaubt nicht daran..

"Abby, bist du dran?"

Endlich sagt sie etwas. Ein Krächzen, mehr bringt sie nicht zustande.

"Abby! Was ist denn los?"

Bitte nicht.. sie räuspert sich, schluckt und meldet sich mit einem zaghaften Ja.

Ihre rechte Hand umfasst die Tischkante, ihre langen Fingernägel kratzen über das Holz. Krallen sich tief hinein.

"Abby.. wo bist du denn? Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

Ihre Fingernägel zersplittern. Blut läuft über das Kirschholz. Fasziniert betrachtet sie, welche Farben und Muster sich ergeben, blendet für eine kurze Zeit aus, mit wem sie spricht. Oder vielmehr sprechen sollte.

"Nein..", haucht sie, als sie sich wieder fasst.

" Bist du zu Hause, Abby..?"

Sie nickt. Fast zu spät bemerkt sie, dass dies unnütz ist. Ein weiteres dünnes Ja hallt durch die Leitung, dann ist Stille.

Abby hört den Atem ihres Gesprächpartners. Ein Ziehen in ihrem Bauch macht sich bemerkbar, aber anders als die zuvor. Fast angenehm setzt es seinen Weg fort, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, anders als die vorigen.

Aber nein, sie darf nicht daran denken.

Die Schatten würden gewinnen.

Panisch blickt sie umher, versucht zu vergessen. Schafft es nicht..

.. der Atem streicht die Haut ihres Nacken, hinterlässt nichts als schwarzen, kalten Ruß auf ihrer weißen Haut.

Zieht sich hinunter, über ihr Brustbein, über ihre Brüste, tiefer hinunter über ihren Bauch.

Eine Spur der Verdammnis zieht sich über ihren Körper, bis sie die Berührungen von Fingern wahrnimmt, die ihre linke Brust umfassen.

In einem unfassbar grausamen Schmerz greift die Hand in sie, sengt sich hinein in ihr Fleisch, bis es verkohlt ist - schwarz.

Als sie Hände auch nach der anderen greifen, beginnt sie leise zu weinen, zu flehen.

"Bitte nicht..", flüstert sie - zu schwach um zu rufen.

"Ich komme vorbei.. bleib wo du bist."

Mit einem Ruck, der einem Schlag ins Gesicht gleichkommt, erwacht sie aus ihrer Träumerei - Fassungsloser denn je.

Er darf nicht vorbeikommen! Er darf einfach nicht!

Er legt auf, lässt Abby keinen Moment Zeit, etwas dagegen zu sagen.

Das Tuten verliert sich endlos, sie hält fast eine Ewigkeit den Hörer an ihre Ohren.

Es klingt so gehässig.. so unglaublich gemein. Es war, als wäre dies die Stimme der unbändigen Schatten.

Der Schatten, die alle von ihm ausgehen.

Der schönen Gestalt, der Anmut, die nicht vergleichbar ist mit der Aura, die die junge Frau der letzten Nacht ausstrahlt.

Nein, dies hier ist viel größer. Und viel gefährlicher.

Sie kämpft die Tränen der Verzweiflung zurück, und beginnt trotz großer Schmerzen die Reste ihres morgendlichen Zusammenbruches zu beseitigen.

In ihr die Gewissheit, dass ihr etwas schreckliches widerfahren würde.

* * *

Ich fänds echt supersexy, wenn mal wer reviewen oder.. lesen..??...würde? g 

Ich mein ich bin ja nicht sehr überzeugt aber soooooooo schlimm kanns doch auch nich sein :P


	3. Does the flesh drop from your bones?

_La la la la lee  
A little bird lit down on Henry Lee  
Lie there, lie there, little Henry Lee  
Till the flesh drops from your bones  
For the girl you have in that merry green land  
Can wait forever for you to come home  
And the wind did howl and the wind did moan_

Der Gang zum Schlafzimmer erweist sich als umständlich. Ihre immernoch kalten Füße tragen sie nur schwankend zur ebenholzenen Tür. Ihre Augen sind schwer, ihre Lider drücken wie Gewichte auf sie, und ihr Kopf dreht sich fast so sehr wie ihre Gedanken, die einfach keinen Fokus finden wollen.

Der innere Zwang, etwas zu tun, schenkt ihr ein unbehagliches Gefühl - Unterstützt durch jenes in ihrem Magen, welcher sich fast nach innen auszuhöhlen scheint, so schmerzend.

Es scheint sich alles nach innen zu kehren.

Selbst ihre Augen wollen tiefer zurück in ihren Schädel, so sehr liegt die bleierne Müdigkeit auf ihnen.

Abhilfe schafft erst die wärmende Dunkelheit, die sie umfängt, als sie ihr Schlafzimmer betritt.

Im nächsten Moment sieht sie sich fast wieder am Boden, kann jedoch mit letzter Kraft und viel Glück die Kante ihrer Kommode fassen.

Der kurz nachhallende Windhauch, gebildet durch das ruckartige Zufallen der Tür hinter ihr, streift ihre Haare und ihre rechte Wange.

Die zarten Finger der jungen Frau berühren die Elfenbeinhaut beinahe erführchtig, bevor sie sich an der Wand entlang tasten, zum Kleiderschrank hin.

Kleiderschrank ist eine große Untertreibung - Und dieser Gedanke zaubert ein Lächeln auf ihr blasses Gesicht.

Ein recht aufmerksamer Beobachter würde die Intensität dieser Mimik bemerken. In den trotz der Schwärze starr aufgerissenen Augen fänden sich bei Helligkeit wohl in der Lichtspiegelung der Metallvase auf dem Beistelltisch keinerlei Emotionen wieder, die Reflexion der Glasvitrine im Wohnzimmer überträge sich schlicht auf Iris und Pupille übertragen, in dem schwächlichen Versuch etwas zu verdecken, von etwas abzulenken, was in Wahrheit nicht vorhanden ist.

Sie ist sich dessen bewusst, und das scheint ihr Lächeln noch zu verstärken.

Die vermeintliche Ironie des Schicksals hat es so gewollt.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken finden ihre Hände den Griff, ziehen mit einem schleifenden Geräusch die Türen auseinander. Sie tastet blind nach Kleidung, ihre Fingerkuppen streifen über verschiedenste Stoffe.

Das unbehagliche Gefühl in ihrem Magen wird noch weiter untermauert, als sie den rauen Stoff des schwarzen Oberteils spürt - ein enganliegendes Shirt, halblange Arme, schlicht, gemütlich, angenehm - und erreicht einen einschneidenden Höhepunkt, als sich Erinnerungsfetzen wie ein Donnerschlag in ihrem Hirn zu einem Gesamtbild vernetzen.

_Der Wein war etwas zu gut gewesen. Rot, lieblich, charaktervoll, hatte er ihre Zunge bezirzt, ihren Gaumen verführt und ihre Sinne belebt. _

Spöttisch in sich hineingrinsend verscheuchte sie die Vorstellung eines gewissen düsteren Mannes vor ihrem inneren Auge, welcher enthusiastisch einer Gruppe junger, nicht minder motivierter Menschen bereitwillig und durchaus furchteinflößend die Kunst am Zusammenpanschen verschiedenster, appetitanregender Zutaten versuchte schmackhaft zu machen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Die kurze, geistige Abwesenheit war auch ihrem Gegenüber aufgefallen - jener blickte nun mit schiefgelegtem Kopf in ihre Richtung und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den rechten Mundwinkel in einer lieblichen Geste amüsiert anzuheben.

'Perfekt!', dachte sie und beglückwünschte sich imaginär zu ihrem Snape-Klon - Wenn man auch auf einen Blick sah, dass die hellbraunen Haare und die grünen Augen nicht völlig dem Bild entsprachen, dass ihr Lieblings Harry-Potter-Charakter hergab.

"Ist irgendwas, Abbs?", fragte der junge Mann und hätte sie die Augen geschlossen - Sein Lächeln hätte man sogar hören können.

"Niemals!", versicherte die ihm mehr als halbherzig, und lenkte das Gespräch in andere Bahnen.

Bahnen die ins Nirgendswo fuhren, sich irgendwann verloren und letztendendes schwiegen. Die Sitze und Fenster beschmiert mit rotem Graffiti, kaum leserlich und doch eindeutig.

Es ist falsch.

Doch daran wollte sie nicht denken.

Als er ihre Hände berührte und sanft streichelte, seine Finger unmerklich an dem groben Stoff ihres Hemdes zogen, erhellte ihre Züge ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Wären die Vorhänge nicht vorgezogen, könnte man den Blitz vernehmen. Doch so bleibt nur ein lautes Donnern, dass ihr gewiss werden lässt, ihre Erinnerungen beruhten nicht nur auf der Vorstellung, ein Gewitter sei dort - es war dort.

Das unbehagliche Gefühl weitete sich auf ihre Lungen aus. Sie greift abrupt nach dem Hemd, zieht es sich über und lässt irgendeinen Rock folgen, den sie als erstes findet.

Dann stürmt sie mit Bestimmtheit aus dem Zimmer, hinein in gleißendes Licht.

Steriles Licht.

Kaltes Licht.

Licht muss man suchen, um es zu finden. Die Dunkelheit ist bereits da und umfängt einen sanft.

Sie greift in ihre Haare, bemerkt ihren verwahrlosten Zustand. Die auf der Ablage neben der Couch liegende Bürste ist bald in ihrer Rechten, und sie kämmt ihr schwarzes Haar.

Unendlich verknotet, sie muss geschwitzt haben während des Schlafes. Eine unbändige Wut nimmt sie plötzlich ein und bringt sie dazu, heftiger zu bürsten, sich die Haare reihenweise auszureißen. Doch der Schmerz wird irgendwann zu groß, und sie kann nur mit Mühe und Not einen weiteren Heulkrampf unterbinden.

Die Hornspange hält ihre dünnen Haare kaum, und das kalte Wasser aus dem Waschbecken in der Küche verschafft ihr kein Gefühl von Frische - Nur von Kälte. So kalt wie ihre immernoch unsicheren Beine.

Der Rock war eine schlechte Idee.

Ein Blitz erhellt für einen kurzen Moment das leer wirkende Apartement, und fast zeitgleich schellt es an der Tür.

Sie möchte dort nicht hin, alles in ihr wehrt sich. Der Druck auf ihren Augen ist wieder da, drückt sie fast Schritte zurück.

Wie zwei Magneten, die sich zu oft umeinander gedreht haben, und nicht dahin kommen, sich mit den unterschiedlichen Polen einander zu zuwenden - sondern stur geradeaus rennen, und sich folglich immer wieder abstoßen - zwingt sie sich dennoch dazu, ihren wackeligen Gang zum Wohnungseingang fortzusetzen.

Sie schaut durch den Späher, erblickt grüne Landschaften.

Mit dem nächsten Donnerschlag öffnet sie die Tür.

Dort steht er, und blickt sie besorgt an.

Liebevoll.

Und unsicher.

'Was ist er? Licht? Dunkelheit?'

'Kann ich ihn suchen? Ist er da?'

'Und ist es die geliebte Dunkelheit, die dort hämisch auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke neben der Garderobe sitzt und mich wissend anschaut?'

"Abbs."

Die Finsternis erhebt sich, und stellt sich wärmend hinter sie. Ihre langen, dürren Finger berühren sachte ihre Schultern, und mit einem dünnen Hauch von Spott flüstert sie ihr etwas ins Ohr.

"Tony..". Ihre Stimme zittert.

Mit einem Schritt ist er bei ihr und zieht sie in seine Arme.

Die Worte der Schwärze hallen in ihr nach.

_"Von allen die du kennst, ist die Dunkelheit der beste Beobachter."_

--

Wie immer - um Review wird gebeten :) Merci

Anna


End file.
